Love Knows Not Time
by JenniMac
Summary: This is a story about Eric Northman and his maker Emalyn. A story about romance and pain and how true love can stand the test of time. -PLEASE REVIEW!-
1. Emalyn

The Lincoln stopped about two blocks from the address Eric had sent her. She received his letter not too long ago and was astounded when she saw his name neatly signed at the bottom of the unlined page.

She thought he had forgotten about her.

She, however, had not forgotten about him. Her fingers traced the penned words. She wondered what he was wearing as he wrote to her and if he smelled as she remembered. Probably not. The Viking she met a millennia ago had smelled of sweat and earth. He was a typical, rugged Viking that seemed to command the world.

He was, also, perfect. So perfect, in fact, she chose to spend eternity with him. And, at first, he was content with an eternity with her, but centuries past, the world changed, and so did he.

She tried not to remember that horrible, horrible night. The night they had their last fight. The night he packed his things. The night he left.

Ema removed the dark red stone from her glove compartment and slid its white gold chain around her neck. She held it in her hand for a moment. It had been given to her by her maker. It controlled minds. Not like she needed help. She, after all, was the inventor of "glamouring" for the less fortunate vampires that couldn't tempt with their looks or their voice or their scent.

Her eyes wandered down to the gold and sapphire bracelet that that was ever-present around her wrist. She wondered if Eric remembered giving her the delicate band set with circular sapphires on their wedding night. He probably didn't. It had cost a small fortune ten centuries ago, but at that time in their lives money meant nothing. After all, money just accumulated over time. And, time was all they had. Eric probably didn't remember. He was never one for detail, at least as long as she had known him.

He seemed to pay enough attention to realize that her name had changed. She now went by Emalyn in sophisticated company and simply Ema in more casual situations. Would he call her Johana? He wrote Ema on the letter. She hadn't been called Johana for centuries but it would be nice to hear that name fall from his lips.

The streets were crowded with humans and vampires alike. The air seemed to pulse with sound spilling from the various night clubs that lined the street. After vampires "came out of the coffin" the younger crowd jumped at the idea of beginning relationships with beings unlike themselves.

That newfound curiosity sparked raging debates around the world. But, this had hardly affected her. She kept to herself and never wished to be equal to humans. There were obvious advantages and disadvantages in both groups. No amount of laws or protests would change that.

She stepped from her car, straightened her pencil skirt, and made her way through the mass of club hoppers.

Her stiletto heels clicked on the sidewalk. She double checked that her change of clothes was still in her bag. She had an outfit that would get her in the building and blend her in with the crowd and another that was much more comfortable. She had always preferred comfort over sex appeal, unlike most vampires.

The club was unmistakable. A black building with a red awning in the front, the word "Fangtasia" was written in red neon letters on one of the windows. The pun was terrible but very funny.

She flashed a pass in front of the vampire guarding the doors and she coolly stepped inside the dark, crowded bar.

The walls were red, the furniture black, the girls half-naked, and the boys watching them like puppies with their mouths wide open.

He wasn't there.

How could he not be there? She sat down at a table closed her eyes and listened.

His footsteps were pacing in a back room, an office probably. He was alone and talking to himself but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

She stood up and walked to the door in the back of the room. A guard stopped her. "No one goes in," he stated.

"I'm a friend of Eric's," she looked deep into his eyes and he moved without struggle.

Then, she opened the door.


	2. Eric

Her letter sat on his desk. He had it memorized long ago, but she still called him back like a siren. He wanted her. He needed her. Her smooth, fluid, delicate handwriting had traced words on this page. He reread it hungrily:

---------------------

Eric,

It is so good to hear from you. It really has been much too long. I do not know how helpful I will be in this particular situation, but I will do my best.

I completely understand why your letter is so vague. It is hard to know who to trust these days, but I am glad to know that I am in your inner circle.

The years have been equally crazy for me. I have traveled all over the world and even went back to Scandinavia. It is still as dull as I remember. I am so happy that you started your own nightly establishment for humans and vampires. You always knew how to pick up on what society wanted and warped it in your favor (Honestly, I'm surprised to hear that you have not begun dealing V. Is that too morbid?)

I will try to arrive in Shreveport no later than October 17th. I hope you can wait that long.

Love Always,

Ema

---------------------

He wanted to throw the letter down, to wish that he should have never called for her help, but to read those words and to hear her voice echo in his head was too much to bear. "Love Always" she had written. Was that casual or more? He reminded himself that he was over thinking the situation.

It was October 17th. He glanced at the calendar every day since he received her letter and waited every night, just in case she happened to arrive that day.

He had created "Fangtasia" not only as a financial endeavor, but also as a way to perhaps beckon her, to lure her to him. But, she never came. He knew that she would never come on her own accord. He prayed though. He never had been one for religion, but she often called on a higher being and when he was with her he could feel that there was something more out there, but after he left there was nothing.

What would he tell Bill? That he had called on the most powerful vampire of their time? That he thought maybe she could help? That the only reason she was really coming was so that he could see her, to feel her, to be with her? Sookie would trust him. Sookie would trust this decision as long as Bill never relayed the deeper, crueler side of her.

He couldn't sit any longer. He must stand and walk, but he couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't leave the club, because she would no doubt show up if he left and then she would think that he lied to her. She might leave and refuse to speak to him. He had refused to speak to her so long ago, but he had changed and scars had healed.

He settled for pacing as his mind turned over what he would say to her when he saw her for the first time in over a century.

A noise at his office door interrupted his thoughts. He's eyes that were once fixated on the carpet now flew to the door as he watched it open and saw his maker standing there.


	3. Meeting

He stood in front of her, eyes wide and fixated on her. He looked at her from head to foot as if he couldn't really believe she was there in front of him. As if she was a part of a dream and he would wake and she would disappear.

Her eyes devoured him. One hundred years was not particularly long in her life but almost 37000 days had passed since she saw him last and over half a millennia since he was happy to see her.

He wore a fitted black t-shirt that was perfectly molded to his chest muscles and accentuated his muscular arms. Loose jeans contrasted expertly and he didn't wear shoes. Ema thought briefly that, like her, he probably carefully planned this outfit.

His hair was shorter than she remembered. It was more polished, modern even, less like the Viking that she had fallen in love those many, many years ago.

They were frozen in space and time. Neither wanted to move or speak for fear of doing something wrong. Something that would offend the other and their paths would part once more. After a few moments of awed, awkward silence Ema made the first move.

"Hi, Eric," she stepped closer but still restrained herself from leaping into his arms and embracing him. She thought that she could not miss his touch any more than she already did, but seeing him drove her insane. His deep blue eyes, blonde hair, muscular structure all reminded her of the wonderful, happiest time in her life. Eric Northman reminded her that she could love with all of her heart and fall to pieces when the floor started to crumble.

"Hi," his hand motioned in an awkward sort of half wave.

A beat of silence echoed in the room.

"Would you like to sit down," he finally said indicating two identical leather chairs facing each other on the other end of the room.

"Sure," she said as she sat down. Leather always reminded her of him. Leather was sturdy, but soft.

"You look amazing," he said sitting across from her. His eyes never left her face. She brushed her hair back and looked away.

"Actually, I'm really uncomfortable in these clothes. Do you have a place for me to change?" she asked, looking around the small room at a handful of doors on various walls.

"Yea," he turned and pointed toward the right wall, "Walk through those doors. It's my 'apartment', more or less."

"Okay, thanks," she walked towards the door but just before she exited the room she turned her head slightly and said, "You look really nice tonight, Eric."

She opened the door to find a very small hallway with a short series of doors. Behind one was a closet, another a bathroom, and behind the last door was a vampire's bedroom in the center of the room two coffins lie next to each other. Two coffins. Not one.

She exited that room as quickly as she had entered and stepped into the oddly spacious bathroom. She changed from the skirt, blouse, and heels into a sweatshirt, jeans, and black sandals. She looked down at the shoes for a moment and slipped them off remembering Eric's bare feet. She stuffed her clothes back into her bag and walked back into Eric's office.

"That's more like the Ema I remember," he stood as she sat down.

She crossed her legs under her in the chair to make herself as comfortable as possible. He did the same.

"Where are you staying? You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like," he said eagerly waiting her answer.

"I have a friend about thirty miles away. She's letting me stay there," she said not looking at him, but she knew that his face fell slightly.

"Oh, okay. That's good," he looked away from her as well.

"Well, I guess now would be as good a time as any for you to tell me everything. Get me caught up on this whole situation," she shifted in her seat.

"I was kind of dreading that part to be quite honest," he said, angling his shoulders towards her.

"Me too," Ema laughed a little to herself.


	4. Explaining

He continuously pushed his hair back and fidgeted nervously. She made him nervous and he could never understand why. She had never hurt him, but he had seen what she was capable of. She was smiling and happy, but she might snap at any moment. He had seen her snap, lose control of her mind, and surrender to the monster inside of her.

He slowly explained what was happening to Sookie. A vampire lord in Romania had become fixated on her and was building an army in eastern Europe not only to kill her, but to eliminate all humans that cohorted with their kind.

"He would have to wipe out half of the human race, Eric. Now that more vampires are mainstreaming more humans are getting involved. Why doesn't he kill the vampires that become attached to human as well?" she had stood now and was pacing the floor.

"Apparently, where he is the worlds are still very segregated. Humans and vampires don't mix over there, and he plans on making that happen over here too. He wants vampires to go back to where we were feeding off of humans, treating them like creatures only good for a late night snack," Eric said.

"He always felt very strongly about the relationship between humans and vampires. He has had the same mentality for over five millenia. I can't ask him to change," she continued pacing.

"I'm not asking you to help me reason with him! I'm asking you to help Sookie any way that you can. Vaughn can't be changed. I understand that, but I need you to help me. To stop him," he pleaded.

"I don't know if I can do that," she replied, still walking.

Back and forth he watched her walk. If she couldn't help him, no one could. She had told him if he ever needed help she would always be there. She had promised.

But then Eric remembered all of the promises that he had made with her. Promises of love, of eternity, of passion, of commitment and five hundred years ago he had shattered every promise with two words that still resonated in his head day after day, "Good bye."

"You're the most powerful vampire in the world. Please help. I need you," he bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"Vaughn isn't much younger than me. You know that. And, he will go to all lengths to achieve what he wants," he noticed that her eyes glared red for a brief moment. "Well have to go there, you do realize that right?"

"I know," Eric said quietly.

"I have relation in that part of Europe, but they're few and far between. We could go to Paris or London or both. I want to talk to the girl tomorrow. Yea, tomorrow. I'll be here at midnight sharp. She should be here when I arrive. I don't like to wait," she said coldly. She walked to the door but just before she exited she said "It is good to see you again, Eric. Even in these unfortunate circumstances." Then she left.

He stared at the closed door. His mind turning over thousand of events from his past; his turning, their marriage, him leaving her, and finally her walking out of his office at 2:00 in the morning on October 17th. His heart fell from his chest. She might never love him. Did she feel like this when he left? Did she feel sad, hopeless, like the world had stopped turning, and he was finished, left to die?

The door opened and for a brief moment he thought it might be her. It might be Ema walking through the door and jumping into his arms, kissing him like he never left. He imagined himself saying over and over again in her ear, "I'm sorry. I was foolish. I've missed you every day since I left."

But, it wasn't Ema. It wasn't a magical moment between two long lost lovers caressing each other for the first time in centuries. It was Pam. Pam looking very irritated.

"Did you tell her?" she asked him.

"Of course I told her. I didn't ask her to come all the way from France so that I could…"

"Tell her you love her," she said interrupting him.

"Quiet," he hissed and walked from the room knowing she was right.


	5. Gone

She threw her bag into the passenger seat, got into the car, and sped off as quickly as possible.

Her nails dug into the steering wheel and red tears started streaming down her face. She hated him. She had never hated him before, but now she did. Why did their paths always cross during times of trouble? Why did he only ask her to come when he needed a favor? Was she not good enough to just spend time with? Did all of those years together mean nothing to him? When he left did he leave everything that they ever shared together behind? Why couldn't he love her like she loved him?

The traffic light suddenly turned red and she slammed on her brakes. She beat on the steering wheel, screamed, and sobbed. She needed to leave. To keep her limited sanity she needed to be as far away as possible. But, she couldn't. She couldn't leave him, abandon him. He needed her, and him needing her made her need him.

The light changed again and she continued on her way to Margeaux's house. She had known Maggie for centuries, back when they both lived in France. Maggie left France for its US counterpart almost two hundred years ago, but returned to her homeland on a regular basis.

Twenty minutes of driving gave Ema time to compose herself. Maggie didn't need a reason to give her grief about coming all the way to the US to see a guy that possibly hated her.

As Ema drove, a big, beautiful home came into view. Maggie's house was huge. Built during the time of southern plantation it had massive balconies, French doors, and lots of windows. Maggie being a Miss Fix-It and a vampire had been trying to replace very window on the house with seamless siding to make it more "creature of the night" friendly.

Ema rolled into the driveway and saw Maggie on the side of the house trying to remove a window twice her size

The moment Maggie saw the Lincoln pull in she easily pulled the window from the sawed off frame and set it on a very sturdy looking table behind her.

Maggie wore fade jeans that had various colors of paint splattered on them and a white button down t-shirt with its sleeves rolled up. Her stick straight, thick, black hair was pulled into a high pony tail with a ribbon wrapped around it. Maggie always had to add girly touches, even when she was playing with power tools.

"So," Maggie said, "How did the meeting of the star-crossed lovers go?"

"Fine, Shakespeare," Ema said opening the trunk of her car and removing a sleek black suitcase.

"So why are you so steamed, if it was so wonderful?"

"Because it's weird seeing your ex-husband for the first time in a hundred years," she said. Maggie was now walking towards the front of the house.

"Are you going to just stand there looking angry or would you prefer to come in and remain looking angry?" Maggie said.

All of the lights in the house were on. Maggie hated the dark and if anyone ever asked her what her least favorite part about being a vampire was she would simply say never being able to see the sun.

"I know you hate sleeping in coffins," Maggie said, "So, if you go upstairs and to the left there's a sealed, window less bedroom. I had to buy sheets and pillows and everything just so you could sleep comfortably. I am such a good friend."

"Thanks," Ema said absent-mindedly, she was dumbfounded by the layout of Maggie's house.

When Maggie moved in, she sent sketches of the outside and inside of the house to Ema. It was beautiful outside, but the inside seemed cramped and dark. Maggie had clearly been doing more renovations than just taking out windows.

The color scheme was blue, green, gray, and white. Almost every object was one of those four colors. There were no walls on the bottom floor. Each living space marked off by furniture. What once was a narrow, simple stair case had become a massive focal point of the space that divided the living areas from the dining areas and acted as a wall in some cases. Most vampires' homes that Ema had been to had dining rooms and kitchens despite them never being used.

An absurdly large flat screen television sat high on a wall and Ema noticed a number of game consoles and a floor to ceiling bookcase packed with video games and DVDs.

Another sitting area looked eerily similar to her home in France. All of the furniture would earn quite a bit at an antique sale and bookcases of varying sizes and shapes lined two standing walls of the room.

The kitchen contained the most up to date stainless steel appliances and granite countertops.

Maggie crashed onto a pale blue couch and said, "Well tell me everything or I must ask you to leave."

"Fine," Ema said sitting on the couch next to Maggie.

Ema began explaining the bare details of the night and skipped over anything that related to her emotion involving Eric.

"And then I left," Ema said.

"Wow, I'm really glad that we're so close that you feel that you have to hide your feelings from me. Really I do, but before anymore secrets are kept I'm going to bed," Maggie said.

With those last words, Maggie walked from the room leaving Ema alone with her thoughts.

Abruptly Ema stood, grabbed her suitcase, and proceeded to the upstairs bedroom.

Ema, exhausted from the night's events, hardly noticed the arrangement of the room as she removed her clothes, slipped into a thin night gown, and climbed in the large bed.

She tried not to think of him. She tried to detach herself and sleep, but how could she? So much had happened and yet so little.

Finally, hours later, just before sleep engulfed her Ema whispered softly into the empty, silent room, "Good night, Eric."


	6. Waiting

Eric splashed ice cold water onto his face. Staring at himself in the mirror, he saw more of a monster than a man. No words could dictate what he wanted to say, to scream, so he just looked at his reflection.

Grabbing a towel and drying himself off, he returned to his office. Pam was no longer there. Good. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone.

He sat down at his desk and pick up the phone that sat in front of him, mocking him and his actions. He hesitated as his fingers tried to dial Bill's number, but he couldn't.

This was for the best, he reminded himself. Before he could change his mind he forced himself to quickly dial the number and listen to the ring.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Bill?" Eric said, over the phone.

"What, Eric?"

"Emalyn is in town. She wants to meet Sookie, to try and help her," Eric said. He found himself walking around the room and sitting down then getting back up to walk only to sit back down again.

"Why did you call her, Eric?"

"She can help. Bring Sookie here tomorrow before midnight. Promise me you will," Eric continued his sitting and standing and walking ritual.

There was a long pause over the phone, "Fine, Eric. We'll be there." The phone clicked before Eric could say anymore.

When Eric left his office, he found Pam straightening up the bar and tables. He began to help her. He didn't want to talk, but Pam kept glancing towards him like she was about to start a conversation but either couldn't find the words or thought it better not to.

Eric was busying himself by wiping down a table when she said, "What did you expect, Eric?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you really expect her to run into the room, forget about everything, and kiss you passionately like you never left?" She went behind the bar and quickly organized the varying beverages.

"I have no idea what you mean," Eric said. He considered stalking out of the room, but thought it too juvenile.

"Yes you do," Pam turned from behind the bar and leaned onto the hardwood casually, "You love her, but she doesn't love you anymore."

"_I_ left _her_ remember?" he said his voice growing irritated.

"A decision you regret."

"I don't regret it!" he turned towards her, fangs bared, "I left for a good reason! She hurt me! She hurt me in a way that you cannot understand, Pam!" he walked from the room and slammed his office door behind him.

He grabbed the edge of his desk and turned it over. In a moment papers and books littered the floor and all of the furniture was overturned.

Eric hadn't cried in centuries, but for a moment tears welled in his eyes. Quickly, he brushed them away, took a couple of slow, deep breaths, and went to bed. He lay in his coffin silently praying to any God that was out there, any God that would listen to the prayers of a vampire, to help him forget.

. . . . .

Eric was up at 7:30pm. He instructed Pam not to open the doors that night. They needed to be alone without distraction.

She wouldn't arrive for four and a half hours. There was nothing to do. No where to go. His stomach ached with hunger. He pictured a chase and man running, no sprinting, but then the man's foot caught on a split in the pavement and he fell to the ground. His head hit the sidewalk with a sickening crack and blood leaked from the wound. In the vision Eric was more like an animal as he pounced on the man and bit into his neck. Sweet, thick, warm blood flowed into Eric's mouth, a taste sensation that no human could ever understand. The smell would linger on his clothes for days but he never minded. It reminded him of what he was, of his power.

The club was empty. He jumped over the bar and searched for a Tru Blood, A Positive. He put it into the microwave and waited. The ding from the machine hurt his senses. This was not how vampires should be getting their dinner. He opened the bottle and bitter liquid slid down his throat. A taste no vampire would ever get used to, but it took the edge off of his hunger and that was all he really wanted.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. Vampires rarely wore watches but he liked the way its cool platinum band felt against his wrist and the slight weight it presented on his arm. It was now 8:30. He tossed the empty bottle into a trash can and walked back into his office.

His laptop was in his bedroom and as he went to retrieve it he noticed for the first time that Pam had put his office back together. No one would ever have to know that Ema made him want to destroy things.

Laptop in hand, he sat at his desk and turned it on.

Username: EricNorthman, Password: EmalynAlways

Organizing Fangtasia's finances took an hour or so. He then played with Photoshop for another hour to create another promotional poster for the club. They never really needed posters except for special events, but it wasted a significant amount of time.

11:00pm the clock on the computer told him. He had no idea when Sookie and Bill would arrive, but he didn't want to just wait for them. He didn't want them to think that he had nothing better to do than patiently sit alone and wait. So, he went onto Google and did what every painfully bored person does. Eric Northman googled himself.

He was reading some pathetic teenaged vampire's blog about how gorgeous he was when the door to his office opened and in walked Sookie, Bill, and … Jessica.

He looked up for a brief moment and then went back to reading about his perfect eyes and flawless hair.

Silence fell over the room just before he said, "Why did you bring her?" he motioned to Jessica.

"She wanted to come," Bill said, "Is there a problem?"

"As long as she keeps her mouth shut, there will be no problems. But, I hardly believe she can," Eric said looking straight at Jessica, eyes like daggers.

"She will be silent," Bill said, "Okay, Jessica?"

"Why?" Jessica said.

"Because I said so," Eric stated.

Jessica looked quite hurt but said nothing.

"What is all of this about?" Sookie said.

"My maker, Emalyn, thinks she can help. Neither of us are sure how much help she will be, but she is really our last hope," Eric said, "You'll have to trust me, Sookie."

"Okay Eric, I trust you," she said.

As the clock stuck midnight Ema walked through the door. Her presence still took away his breath. She wore tight fitting jeans and a red, empire-waist tank top.

His hands shook as he stood up to let her have his seat. He wanted to say how wonderful, how perfect, how amazing, she looked, but he couldn't find the words.

She sat in his chair. The fabric would probably trap her scent and he could curl up in it, close his eyes, and pretend that she was laying next to him like she used to. He was pathetic and he knew that.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she dug through her purse and pulled out items that he had only seen in the worst of times.

Why couldn't she love him?


	7. Changes

Her bag contained items that she thought might be helpful. It had been years since she had dealt with any real conflict and the world had changed so much that she wasn't sure how useful she would be.

She removed a leather bound journal with a golden clasp shaped like a spider, a few well-filled notebooks, and, the most important object by far, a deep blood red quill.

Ema felt Eric's gaze but never looked up. She didn't want their eyes to meet. It hurt just being in the same room with him much less staring at him like she used to. Memories of him falling asleep on their couch and her watching him. Memories of them hunting and killing, together. Memories of him yelling at her after she killed another vampire. Too many memories were in his eyes.

She opened the empty journal and sat the quill of top of its pages. The quill sprang to life like a toy mouse that was just wound up.

Sookie and Jessica's eyes widened as the quill began writing, controlled by an invisible hand.

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Ema said, rifling through a bright green journal painted with a black tree.

Sookie sat down across the desk from Ema, eyes fixated on the red quill that carried itself across the page.

"What is it?" Sookie asked again.

"It's a quill, obviously," Ema pick it up off of the page, "It's used like a tape recorder. It records everything that you or I say at any point in this little conversation.

"Then why don't you use a tape recorder?" Sookie asked.

"Because this also records thought. Everything that you or I think at any point during the conversation will be written down, preserved for the rest of time," Ema said, twirling the feather in between her fingers.

"How?"

"Oh, I met a scribe in the 1400's that was a telepath, like you. I was really interested to see if his abilities would transfer if he became a vampire. So, I turned him and, shockingly, he was still a telepath but could now read vampire's minds as well. He was no real use to me alive," her eyes darkened as she stared at the quill, "So, I killed him and burned his remains. An alchemist turned vampire sprinkled those ashes onto a quill and I had what you see today."

"Oh," Sookie, Bill, and Jessica said in unison.

"Well, let's get started," Ema said taking a few deep breaths.

"So, you just killed someone so you could have a pen? That's the dumbest thing…"

Before Jessica could finish her thought Ema had leapt over the desk and had her pinned against the far wall.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Ema said in a deadly whisper, "I've killed ignorant vampires and I have no problem killing again. Think about it. Would anyone really miss you?"

Jessica's breath was coming in short, strained gasps. Ema finally released her and Jessica collapsed on the floor.

"Pathetic," Ema said and in the same hellish whisper, "Get out of my sight."

Almost immediately Jessica sprang to her feet and ran from the room, sobbing.

"Well, that was interesting…" Eric said sarcastically.

"I don't like her," Ema said.

"Really? I'm sorry the death threat seemed like something you would put on a Christmas card. You really need to be clearer in your messages," Eric said.

"Can we begin?"

"Yes," Sookie's voice was now very small.

Neither Sookie's words nor thoughts were much help to Ema. She knew even less than Eric, which was painfully frustrating. But, Sookie did talk a lot, probably because she was so nervous.

"That's really all I know," Sookie said after an hour of jabber.

"Wow," Ema sat stunned in her chair from all of the senseless conversation that she was just forced to participate in, "Um, so Eric and I will get back to you as soon as we have a game plan, okay?" Ema said.

"Okay," Sookie nodded over enthusiastically.

Bill and Sookie walked from the room without another word.

"That was really helpful," Eric walked over to the desk and watched Ema flip through the twenty or so pages that the quill had delicately filled.

"I know, right?" Ema still couldn't look at him, but he was so close. She could smell him. She wished he would run his hand through her hair, but he didn't.

"I'm really tired," Eric said.

Taking her queue Ema stood up almost touching Eric who had failed to step back. Then she acted against every inhibition that she had and ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"I can't believe you cut it," she said.

"You don't like it?" he reached up and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"It's so different," she leaned in even closer to him.

"A lot has changed," he said.

"Like me," Ema said and pressed her lips against Eric's.


	8. Kissing

Everyone says they see stars or fireworks when they kiss someone they love, but Eric didn't. He saw nothing but he felt everything. His heart that hadn't beaten in a thousand years seemed to pound in his chest, his ears rang, his knees went weak and he had to steady himself by clutching the desk.

He smiled as they continued to kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he lifted her off the floor and placed her gently on the desk.

His hands shook as he removed her tank top and she took off his shirt. Skin on skin. Just like he wanted for so many years.

He felt his away down her smooth arms, down the curve in her hips and finally to her jeans. She was more beautiful now than she had ever been in his fantasies.

He was removing her jeans when, quite suddenly, the office door opened and Pam walked in.

Eric looked away from both of them when he realized what Pam was actually looking at: two shirtless vampires, making out on the top of an office desk.

A beat of awkward silence.

"I'm going to leave and pretend that what I'm looking at never occurred," Pam said and closed the door quickly.

"Let's run away," Ema said to Eric when he looked back into her beautiful green eyes.

The idea of leaving everything, of dropping all his responsibilities and going somewhere alone with Ema sounded fantastic. But, if they did someone would come looking for them, friend or foe. The world was such a big place and everyone was so interconnected that they couldn't drop off of the face of the earth like they used to. They couldn't have privacy.

"We can't," he told her, kissing her neck.

"I know," Ema said, "but isn't it wonderful to dream." She closed her eyes and they continued to kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Eric said.

"Don't be. You left for a good reason. I'm not mad, anymore at least," she kissed him softly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I just needed some time alone. I thought I needed some time alone. But, after I was gone I realized that I needed you more than I ever thought I did. I love you," Eric said. He stood up.

"I love you too," she said. She sat up on the desk and pulled him closer to her, "I just don't want to lose you again."

"I know."

A pause of silence while Ema looked away from him.

"Eric, tomorrow we leave for Paris," she released him.

"What? Paris? Now? What should I tell Bill and Sookie?" he asked her, mesmerized by her eyes.

"They're coming to. I have a plan, Eric," she kissed him one last time, "Promise you'll be here when I get back." Then she vanished through the doorway.

"I promise," he said as the door swung closed.

He suddenly was overcome by an empty feeling that was nothing like he had ever experienced. They were suddenly so close. Close enough to kiss. Close enough to hold each other. The love of his life had kissed him for the first time in five centuries. And now he was alone. Again.

He turned back towards his desk. A smile spread over his face. A smile that he knew would never go away. He thought about her wanting to run after some vampire lord to save the world. He no longer cared what she did. He didn't care as long as they were together.

He had thought that before, but had changed his mind. He didn't want to do that to her again.


	9. First 1044

This is a flashback the year 1044 CE. At this time Emalyn is going by the name Johana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated living alone, but she could never muster the courage to change someone. She had seen her siblings Via and Rif do it countless times but still. How could she possibly? She didn't want to curse anyone to an eternity of life like an animal, hunting their own kind.

She had been raised to believe that the human race and the vampire race should always remain separate, and vampires killing humans was nothing more than humans killing animals. But, she had learned on her own, that this animal could think and feel and beg for their life.

Screams still echoed in her mind from the night she was turned. Screams of her children as the cried out for her while slowly being killed. Screams of her husband as he tried to fight off three vampires to save his family, a pointless effort. And her own screams, after the others had been forever silenced. Her screams for death as she begged them to end her life, to let her rest with her children. But, Kaius had no heart for human wishes, no plans to ever kill her, and no sympathy.

After, she was turned neither Kaius nor Via nor Rif ever mentioned her family. They were her family. They treated her like her human life never existed and hoped she would forget.

She hoped that she would forget, but even after 5000 years she would wake up screaming. She was alone.

Kaius, Via, and Rif had been murdered in vampire wars. The truth behind their existence had been lost with their deaths, the truth that the four of them had been the original vampires. They were the vampires that all other vampires had come from. Very similar to Adam and Eve.

Scandinavia was wild then. People still believed in vampires and a few merchants were persuaded to give her what she wanted. A black smith gave her various household items, a tailor gave her clothes, and the lord over the land kept his mouth shut.

She liked walking in the dark, but that night was different, a half moon cast eerie shadows on the dirt path and a cool autumn breeze whipped at her skirt.

"Ma'am, ma'am," a voice called from behind her. She turned to see a tall man running towards her. He stopped, panting for breath.

"Can I help you?" Ema asked, irritated that the moon hardly illuminated his face.

"I've been walking for days. I think I'm lost. Do you have a place where I can sleep and maybe something to eat?" his voice floated through the air like music on the wind.

Her curiosity in this new man's appearance spurred her to say, "Of course you can come with me. I don't live to far away." Her mind began racing. How could she explain to him that she slept under her house or why she had no food or why he would never see her during the day?

They walked together in silence. After they arrived at her home she said, "I invite you in," forgetting that humans needed no invitation to enter a residence.

"Thank you," he said, stepping over the threshold. Once he stepped in she quickly lit a few candles. Looking at him closely for the first time her breath disappeared. He was stunning. His blonde hair brushed his shoulders and his deep blue eyes glowed in the candle light.

"I apologize, but I don't believe that there is any food here. I can give you some money and tomorrow you can buy some bread and meat or whatever you like. I don't eat much you see. There is a bed through that door. I hope you find these simple accommodations comfortable. It's all I have."

He looked around for a moment. "I'm sure my hunger can wait until the morning. But, I can't take your bed, what sort of man would I be?" He paused for a moment and then said, "Sorry, but I don't believe that you ever told me your name."

"My name is Johana of Edin," she realized she was staring at him, but still couldn't unhinge her gaze.

"I am Eric of the North," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric the North Man," Ema curtsied slightly.

"Nice to meet you, as well. Thank you for your hospitality. I can't take your money though, or your bed." he bowed.

"It is not a problem. I insist you sleep in the bed and you look so hungry the least I can give you is money to buy something to eat," she said.

"If you insist. I will not argue with a lady," he bowed once more and walked from the room. The bedroom door closed quietly behind him.

Ema stretched and realized how utterly exhausted she was, but his smiling face was etched in her mind and refused to let her rest. She hadn't been this attracted to a man since she last saw her husband those many, many years ago. Eric made her feel safe like Aaron had.

She lifted a carpet that was hastily placed over a trapdoor in the floor boards. Before she stepped into the ground she reached in and pulled out a rather large box of money and removed a few silver and bronze coins whose combined value could buy half the village. Ema placed the money on a table and hoped that he would see it.

She stepped into the neatly dug hole that had been placed just before she built the house. Ema despised sleeping in the earth, but she had no other choice. Almost every night she prayed that one day she could create a bedroom where no light could enter and she could sleep on a real bed once more.

She rolled over on the hard earth and tried to listen to his movements as he prepared for sleep.

A feeling over came Ema as she listened to him. A feeling that was completely foreign to her. She had to turn Eric the North Man.


	10. Forever 1044 CE

This is a flashback to the year 1044 CE. Emalyn is going by the name Johana.

Eric awoke with a start the next morning in an unfamiliar, yet comfortable bed.

He stood and put on his shoes. What would he say to her? His mind burned with her image. She was beautiful, dark gold hair that fell in soft curls down her back and green eyes that shined when she spoke. He couldn't wait to see her.

He stepped from the room expecting to see his ravishing host, but there was no one. He looked for her in the yard, but she wasn't there either. He walked back into the house perplexed by her disappearance. He noticed a few coins that she left for him. He turned a silver one over in his hand, astounded by the amount she left for a stranger. He only took the bronze coins, feeling bad about taking her money, left the house, and went to the market to buy his first meal in days.

The small village was busy with the day's vendors and buyers. The first place he stopped was a bakery with bread so tantalizing his mouth watered.

He purchased a single loaf and proceeded on his way to a butcher where he bought a few pieces of meat to cook later. A young boy was selling potatoes. Eric stopped to buy a few from the small child and was reminded quickly of his own children and the ever-present fact that he was now a widower.

Eric stopped to examine a simple pair of trousers when the tailor asked him where he was staying.

"Not far," Eric said, "a woman named Johana has allowed me to stay with her."

The tailor and his wife stare at him for a brief moment. The woman came to Eric and clasped his hands in hers, "Do not go back," she said, "Please do not return to her house of evil."

Stunned Eric could only say, "House of evil?"

"Please," the woman begged, falling to her knees, "For your mother, for your mother stay away. She is a child born of wickedness, the devil's daughter. If you return to her she will kill you." The woman was crying into Eric's hands saying words in a language he did not understand.

He detached himself still stunned by her reaction. There was nothing wrong with Johana. She gave him a bed to sleep in and money to buy food. Johana had been nothing but kind to him. The man and his wife must have mistaken her with someone else.

Eric left the couple and returned to Johana's home with his meal.

He started a small fire behind her house and slowly cooked the meat and potatoes that he had purchased. He made a mental note to repay his host for her kindness.

The sun began to set and, still seeing no sight of Johana, Eric roamed the woods near her house. He felt like a child again, mesmerized by an interesting looking rock or unique flower.

Finally the sun disappeared and, guided by the waxing moon, Eric returned to Johana's home.

The first thing he noticed as he approached was the candlelight that shown through the window and a female silhouette that could be seen moving through the house.

Eric opened the door and saw Johana fixing the rug on the floor.

"Hello," he said, watching her stand and he imagined himself running his hands down her naked body.

"Hello," she said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. I had other business to take care of."

"It's fine," Eric said.

She paused for a moment and just stared at him, "Eric the North Man?" she stepped toward him and grasped his arm. He felt chills down his spine and his blood turned to ice water.

"What?"

"Would you like to spend forever with me?" her face came close to his, like she was about to kiss him but didn't.

"Yes," he said, leaning in and allowing their lips to meet.

She turned her head and placed her mouth on his neck slowly kissing the pulsing vein. Without warning she opened her mouth and pierced the flesh with two dagger-like fangs. He was horrified and euphoric at the same time. As his body moved to the floor in complete ecstasy he thought that he was glad he didn't listen to the villagers, even though they were right.

She continued to drink and his mind went blurry, his eyes slowly went out of focus, and then the world that he had lived in for a few short decades disappeared forver.

His few memories from his last human moments included her warm breath on his skin and the perfect taste of her blood.

A single candle was lit in the small house. He stumbled inside, still slightly dizzy from lying in the ground. He saw Johanna curled in a ball on the floor, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, red tears streaming down her cheeks, and she kept saying over and over again in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He didn't care about anything that just happened. He was elated to spend enternity with her and only her. But, Eric Northman, like so many, had underestimated how long eternity really was.


	11. The Beginning of Vampires

Kaius stood before God like an insolent child, "Why did you create them, Father? They defied you. Why would you still love those terrible beings? How could you love them? You gave them everything and they threw it all away. They disobeyed you, Father. Destroy them."

"Kaius, you're words remind me of Lucifer's. Do you think that I have made a mistake? Do you think I have failed?" God said to him.

"Of course not, Father. But, you have devoted all of your time to them. You have abandoned us," Kaius could no longer meet God's eyes.

"What are your true feelings about man, Kaius?" God asked.

"I hate them, Father."

"Kaius hate and jealousy are powerful, sinful emotions. I must punish you."

"Yes, Father."

"You feel that you are better than man but from this day forth you will rely on man and live in perpetual darkness."

Then Kaius fell like the floor had disappeared. He tried to scream but no words came forth. He awoke on Earth, forever separated from Heaven.

God spoke to Kaius and gave him instructions for his new life. He would survive on human blood, grow fangs like an animal, and live only at night. God also told Kaius how to create others, but warned him not to. God said that only the lowliest of beasts would punish the innocent.

Kaius began living his life like a beast. He fed off of humans but otherwise remained isolated. Years passed and Kaius grew lonely.

He noticed a woman in the village where he preyed. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Kaius felt human lust for the first time. He learned her name was Vivianna but her mother called her Via.

One night his lustful nature overcame him. He crept into Via's home silently. He stole her in the night and turned her, following God's instructions.

Kaius was no longer alone.

Not long after her own turning Via turned a man named Rifon but she referred to him as simply Rif.

Now there was three of their kind that roamed the Earth. Years drug slowly and Bia begged Kaius to create another woman. He agreed to grant her request.

On a moonless night Via, Kaius, and Rif massacred a family and turned a woman named Johana.


	12. Memories

Paris was like vampire Mecca. This was where almost every vampire trekked to taste what real vampire life was like. It also contained one of Ema's many international apartments. There were four of them now, Eric, Ema, Sookie, and Bill. All ready to meet the vampire lord. Maybe some more than others.

Eric's kiss appeared on Ema's lips every time she looked at him. Moments of bliss flashed into her mind. Moments that were filled with his body against hers, beautiful moments. She missed those beautiful moments. Maybe Paris would reawaken their relationship. It was a city of love after all. Lovers had been coming here for hundreds of years to find what they were missing and right now Ema was missing Eric.

They sat in the back of a taxi van, crammed in with as much luggage as they could pack. The driver spoke only French and was very excited when Ema told him she lived in the city and was fluent in his native tongue. The French appreciate those who speak their language.

They pulled in front of the apartment complex and the men unloaded the van. Ema owned the entire upper floor. When the building was first erected, Ema paid for the top floor and created the floor plan herself. There were four bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, four full bathrooms, and a rather large patio.

Two of the bedrooms had views of the Eiffel Tower. She had been offered absurd amounts of money for the home, but she never intended to sell it. Having homes in 50 countries definitely had its advantages.

"It looks nicer than I expected," Eric said after they were inside.

"Sookie your room is the first on the right. Do you and Bill want to share a room? Well if you do fine by me. Bill do you want a coffin or bed or what?" Ema through her things on the leather sofa and slipped off her shoes. The others followed.

"I will be fine in either," Bill said, "Sookie, why don't we go get everything unpacked?" He lifted their bags and headed to the designated room.

"A far cry from the home you remember me in," she walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and pulled out two TruBloods. She offered Eric one.

"I don't drink it," he said.

"You better start the vampire king is pretty adamant for human protection. Almost impossible to feed. Unless you want to die, of course." She placed both bottles in the microwave.

"Really?" Eric said on the couch and picked up the remote control to her flat screen television, "Everything here is so…"

"Modern? Eric when you left I didn't stay in that time period. I grew up, lived my life or death." The microwave beeped and Ema pulled the now warm bottles out. She handed Eric one and he reluctantly accepted.

"It's just whenever I think of you, I see long dresses, forests, mountains, that lake. Do you remember that lake? The one right outside our home?" he smiled and looked at her.

"Yes, I remember that lake and what we used to do in it," she gave him a sly smirk. He held a finger to his lips to indicate that they should keep things quiet while Bill and Sookie were still awake.

"Do you remember that big fireplace? The fireplace I built one winter in our sitting room when you were tired of being cold?"

"Eric, I remember everything about that time. Everything. I remember living without clocks or calendars. When time didn't matter the only thing that did matter was…"

"Us?" Eric finished her sentence, took a long drink from his TruBlood, grabbed his suitcase, and walked into one of the bedrooms. The closing door jolted a few more memories from their past. Painful memories.

---

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Eric said. The year was 1585 and he was leaving Ema.

"Eric, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. It won't happen again. He promised," Ema grabbed his arm and tried to pull him closer.

"He promised? Since when have I been able to trust him. One hundred innocents dead. That was no accident and you know that," he was yelling but now his words were choked as he tried to suppress tears.

"Please don't leave. Please. Eveything is going to be fine. They were just humans. They don't really matter," again she tried to pull him back inside, but he jerked away from her, a look of disgust on his face.

"Just humans? You know as well as I that murder of any kind is frowned upon. You know that. Leave him. You are more powerful than he ever dreamed of being. Leave him," he paused for one moment, "Or I will leave."

"I can't leave him. You don't understand. The things he has planned for our kind are unimaginable. Perfect. We will rule." She grabbed his shirt once more.

"Let me go," his voice was cold, unfeeling.

So, she released him and watched as he walked out of her life.

For days she was expecting him to return. Every whisper in the trees or the slightest sound would force her to run outside and see if he was there. He never was. She could have called him to her. After all she was his maker and she could force him to stay with her, but there was something cruel about that. Something unimaginably cruel.

Weeks later she returned to Vaughn. Angry. His words had insnared her and she became his loyal servant, like so many others.

He sat on a throne covered in furs. He reminded her of Eric some times. The way he spoke or laughed. His laugh was not like Eric's though in every way. Vaughn only laughed when terrible things were happening.

"I'm leaving, Vaughn," she bowed her head once in his presence, out of habit.

"Fine. I knew this day would come and as we both know I can do nothing to stop you," a smile played on his lips, "But, if I should be so bold, why must you leave? We have everything you need right here. You don't need that Viking. He is dead to you."

"Stop it!" she screamed and Vaughn's voice vanished, "Never read my thoughts. You promised that you wouldn't."

"Some habits are hard to break."

"If you ever hurt me again you will regret it, Vaughn. I'm finally standing up to you."

"Just like Kaius did to God? And we all know how well that turned out," he suddenly was standing in front of her.

Furying flooded her thoughts. The only thing she wanted to do was kill him, but he had too many connections. If she killed him, she would also be dead before morning.

"Goodbye, Vaughn," she turned from him and walked away to live on her own. Something she hadn't done in over half a millenia.


End file.
